Buscar y encontrar
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Tsubasa y Honoka estaban en su mejor momento cuando alguien se acerca, ¿Qué harán? ¿Se enconderán o darán la cara? ¿Quién las salvará? ¿Qué tiene que ver Honoka del futuro en esto? Esto y mucho más en este fic


Tsubasa como Honoka estaban en el cuarto de la mayor de los Kousaka, en plena tienda Homura. La líder de A-Rise estaba con chaqueta negra y unos jeans remarcando su lado tomboy mientras Honoka estaba con su ropa casual de entrenamiento, camiseta azul con el hiragana ほ, su camiseta roja salida, sudadera azul oscura y tenis amarillos. De hecho ambas decidieron quedarse en la tienda esta noche y claro hacer de las suyas.

La castaña de ojos verdes decidió ir de manera lenta como silenciosa hacia la pelinaranja la cual estaba acostada en su futón mientras veía la televisión y cerca de ella había un reloj despertador. La dulce adicta al pan quedó con sus celestes estrellados mientras se levantaba hasta sentarse en su cama mientras la castaña se quitaba la chaqueta para colgarla en el peldaño junto con la ropa de colegio de Honoka.

Ambas se posicionaron en el futón mientras estaban viendo la tele, la castaña notó que su novia estaba muy concentrada sea en el televisor como en el despertador hasta su móvil, al parecer la joven se preocupaba por ella hasta incluso le mandó un montón de mensajes de texto hasta de Whatsapp de manera demasiado exagerada, muy al estilo propio de Honoka hasta fotos

-Hola, Tsubasa-san- Saludó felizmente mientras la castaña se rascaba el cuello ppr hacer algo tan vergonzoso

-Lo siento, ¿Te desperté?

-No…- La ojiazul tomó la cara de la castaña la cual le respondió entrelazando esa mano con la suya y en menos besó de manera sutil como educada como si fuera una especie de caballero francés cosa que sonrojó como impresionó a la pelinaranja, a veces ese lado tierno como el de una niña pequeña enternecía a la líder de A-Rise.

Honoka aprovechó apagar el televisor y prender una linterna tipo lámpara que iluminaba brevemente el cuarto de la pelinaranja, solo el pequeño futón y la dulce pero irresistible Tsubasa estaban iluminadas y nadie más del cuarto

-Bienvenida de nuevo, Tsubasa-san- Le besó la mejilla derecha y la castaña le respondió con un casto beso en su frente con una susurrante pero entendible voz baja

-Sí, en verdad me siento como en casa

-Tsubasa-san

-¿Qué pasa Honoka?- Alzó una ceja algo divertida

-Ah… Um- La pelinaranja ahora estaba haciendo un puchero de tristeza, sus ojos se estaban como dos huevos fritos al hacerse derretir junto a unas lágrimas estilo cascada mientras abrazaba muy fuerte a su amada- Mou… Estoy muy contenta de que mi Tsubasa-san está conmigo, estoy realmente contenta

La aludida tranquilizó a la pobre Honoka mientras acariciaba la cabeza, era lógico que ambas querían un momento a solas después de algún tiempo y como era obvio la pobre líder de las musas tenía orejas y cola de perro expresando su sentir

-Eh, vamos Honky, eso no es algo por lo que deberías estar llorando- Abrazó muy fuerte a su chica de ojos azules mientras decía con una mirada comprensiva reflejando sus ojos verdes- Honoka, lo siento por preocuparte, en verdad te dejé sola durante mucho tiempo, ¿Verdad?

La escena siguió su curso natural hasta que de pronto la castaña notó que el despertador iba a sonar en unos cinco minutos, lo apagó pues no quería ser descubiertas aunque con un sonido pequeño y eso arruinaría la velada

\- Honoka, dejaste tu alarma prendida

-Estaba planeando quedarme despierta mientras te esperaba- Explicó la pelinaranja comepan mientras una vez más bajaba la cabeza luciendo como el perro arrepentido mientras su voz se le desgarraba- Soy una estúpida, estoy tan avergonzada.

-De hecho yo soy la que debe estar avergonzada- Sonrió la castaña- Debería haberte llamado antes, dime ¿No hay nada en la nevera?- Se refería a la nevera ubicada en la cocina que estaba cerca al cuarto de la pelinaranja pero ésta suspiró algo triste como si algo la afligiera

-Sí hay pero Umi me prohibió comer pan en estos días

La castaña se paró de su pequeño aposento matrimonial para ir por su bolso del cual sacó una especie de sándwich para dárselo a su amada la cual ya estaba con una cara llena de felicidad al volver a dar un bocado en días aunque para Honoka eran como años, el punto es que volvería a comer ese sagrado alimento y todo gracias a Tsubasa.

-Sabía que Umi te regañaría muy feo así que fui a comprar esto para ti y antes de darme cuenta, estaba llegando tarde- Era muy enternecedor ver como la pelinaranja devoraba ese sándwich como si fuese un animal aunque también quería probar si también lo era en la cama pero amaba esa linda parte de Honoka, después de todo ella era ella.

Después de que la líder pelinaranja se comiera todo ese sándwich y un jugo debido a que se atoró, la castaña volvió al futón junto a su amada hasta que llegaron a besarse muy poco intenso mientras se abrazaban, Tsubasa se rió por lo bajito notando a veces que el busto de Honoka era bastante grande que el suyo, era un bien motivo de risa burlarse de ello.

-Tsubasa-san- Decía entre besos- No puedo soportarlo más

-Pues bien…- Otra seguidilla de besos- Voy a verte rogar por ello

Una vez más ambas volvieron a unir sus labios mientras que la linterna prendida y las cuatro paredes del cuarto de la ojiceleste eran testigos de cómo esas dos chicas unían sus almas y sus corazones, Tsubasa dada su corta estatura se sentó sobre las piernas de Honoka comenzaron conectando sus labios hasta que la castaña probó los límites de la sensibilidad de Honoka mientras mordía despacio su oreja haciendo que su amada sacara a la luz su voz, luego una lamida trazando desde el mentón hasta la clavícula, la pelinaranja se quitó su camiseta hasta mostrar sus pechos, con una voz bajita pero necesitada de ordenes dijo

-Tsubasa-san, por favor, tócame todo… Dame todo

-Buena chica, Honoka- Una vez más siguieron besándose ésta vez con más ímpetu e intensidad, sobretodo Tsubasa que acariciaba y rozaba las nalgas de Honoka mientras ésta prendía los motores quitándole la camiseta a su hembra castigadora dejando un cuerpo plano como el de Nico pero algo fornido a lo cual la tonta Honoka con su mirada imploró que tomara sus pechos.

La castaña tomó el seno derecho e hizo de las suyas como si sorbiera leche de un pastelillo, la pelinaranja la abrazó muy fuerte con tal de aferrarla al cuerpo suyo sintiéndose como la boca de la líder de A-Rise la hacía estremecer, era como si abrazara algo caliente y se aferraba a él. Tsubasa aprovechó para bajarle los pantalones y dejar unas bragas naranjas con detalles negros el cual remarcaba su entrada.

-Tsubasa-san…- Susurró la pelinaranja mientras se sentía en una caldera llena de magma- Ahí abajo estoy…

-Lo sé, no seas impaciente- Cortó y decidió quitarle las bragas para contemplar ese manjar rosa y carmesí, preparó dos dedos para tocar la húmeda parte y en menos de nada saboreó ese elixir digno de Venus

-Se ha vuelto más húmedo de lo habitual- Abrió las piernas de su contraria mientras se hurgaba el pantalón y sacó una punta de color negra cuya punta era parecida a la de un miembro erecto- Parece que estas a punto de correrte

-No… No uses tu boca

-No lo haré- Sacó su arnés, estaba dispuesta a metérsela bien fuerte hasta hacerla correr- ¿Te gusta eso?

La pelinaranja decidió acostar a la castaña para bajarle un poco más los pantalones y en el proceso introducir el miembro en su boca para luego probar los límites de su lengua como de su cabeza, Tsubasa prefirió ignorar la seguridad y probar hasta donde podía llegar el hambre de Honoka por el fierro pariente, como era de esperarse la pelinaranja nunca decepcionaba.

Ahora la acostada era Honoka mientras Tsubasa estaba preparada para encestarle el pene de latex dentro de ella mientras sostenía las piernas de la musa sometida. Tsubasa no esperó ni siquiera un segundo para meterse dentro de Honoka con un rápido intervalo de movimientos, no era de aquellas que daban piedad al comienzo, de hecho no había piedad… De hecho esa palabra no existía en su diccionario.

Honoka por otro lado no contenía su voz hasta usaba las típicas jergas de cualquier hentai mientras sentía como la salvaje de ojos verdes la arremetía hasta el alma, no quería ser la única en dejarse sentir emociones y en eso empleó sus manos para acariciarle las caderas, la espalda, su pecho de hecho decidió lamer el tórax dando pie a más intensidad y lujuria desenfrenada aunque los besos tampoco no se hacían olvidar.

Luego de unos inclementes 5 minutos finalmente la joven Honoka llegaba al orgasmo pero no era la única que no usaba ni la misericordia de hecho hasta le pidió a Tsubasa que se lo hiciera al estilo Yaoi (Ustedes me entienden) a lo cual se posicionó en cuatro sobre una mesa de noche mientras la castaña se lo movía bien sabroso.

Mientras se la andaban dando duro contra el muro ignoraban que Yukiho la hermana menor de la retardada adicta al pan estaba recogiendo a dos niñas de aspecto adorable y tierno con el detalle de que eran niñas de entre uno años; la primera era una linda pelinaranja de ojos carmines de peinado corto y una antenita resaltante en su cabello, sostenía lo que podría ser una mandarina en sus manos y por último una peligris de ojitos celestes que usaba una gorra de la marina era la mejor amiga de la pelinaranja… Y años más tarde en su gran amor.

Chika y You se llamaban respectivamente y eran niñas que cuidaba los Kousaka, los padres de Chika eran dueños de un baño termal y You era hija de un capitán de la marina japonesa, producto de ello siempre las cuidaba Honoka, la pelinaranja como Tsubasa eran unas pequeñas madres para Chika y les tenía un gran afecto sobre todo a Honoka.

Mientras tanto en la mesa finalmente Tsubasa terminó de complacer a su pelinaranja hasta otra venida, Honoka estaba acostada bocabajo sobre la mesa con el trasero al aire mientras Tsubasa estaba sentaba mientras intentaban reunir energía aunque la castaña se reía tontamente

-Hahaha…-Suspiró- Gracias, hiciste un gran trabajo, Honoka

-Un buen…- La pobre pelinaranja ahora estalló de enojo estilo anime y luego abrió sus nalgas para mostrarle su trasero a la castaña, al parecer el que Tsubasa de lo diera por el chiquito no resultó para nada bueno- ¡Maldita, lo que me hiciste por el culo no es un buen trabajo!

En menos de nada la pobre ojiazul miró su reloj eran las 4 de la mañana y obviamente tenía que ir a bañarse y arreglarse ya que tenía que cuidar a las dos pequeñas desde tempranas horas

-Y mira que lo estamos haciendo a plena luz del día- Empezó a lamentarse estilo anime mientras la castaña provechó para consolarla con un efusivo abrazo pero no era suficiente para borrar la tristeza exagerada de su novia

-Se supone que debo dar ejemplo- Lloriqueó

-¿Aún sigues con eso?- Se rió por lo bajito sin despejar su abrazo- No es tan malo de en vez en cuando- Se ganó un bufido de enojo de la pelinaranja con mejillas infladas y una pequeña vena roja, la castaña debía dar una justificación

-Vamos amor, siempre dices y me pides cosas así y termino obete…-Un puño se impregnó en todo su rostro hasta caer al suelo, la pobre Honoka ahora estaba en el averno con tal de encontrar su ropa empezando por sus bragas naranjas nuevas que compró mientras Tsubasa estaba en el suelo adolorida pero recibió más castigo de una Honoka que no dudaba en darle unos buenos patadones y eso que estaba en bolas.

-¡Para de hacer estupideces y apúrate y límpiate!

La pobre castaña ahora estaba buscando su ropa cuando de pronto una voz de niña pequeña resonó a través del pasillo

-¡HONOKAAA!- Ambas chicas quedaron en silencio para reconocer esa voz infantil, suspiraron ya que se pensaba que fueron su imaginación pero una vez más la niña gritó el nombre de su niñera a lo cual la pareja entró en estado de alerta.

(…)

Mientras tanto Chika entraba mirando de un lado a otro con tal de hallar a su niñera mientras You iba pegada a ella como si fuera una mascota de lo más leal y fiel que te puedas hallar en la tierra.

-¿Está en su cuarto, verdad? Voy a entrar- Exclamó la pequeña mikan mientras caminaba animosa por el pasillo

-Estás segura de que…

-¡Si está bien!- Cortó mientras una vez más siguieron su camino mientras que unos ojos verdes las observaban detrás del rabillo de la puerta, Tsubasa decidió avisar a su amada que se vayan preparando ya que las dos pequeñas iban a hacer su acto de presencia en cualquier momento

-Sus zapatos… No los tienen y son dos niñas

-¡Ay no, ay no, ay no!- La pobre pelinaranja miró hacia todos lados mientras trataba de ponerse desesperadamente sus pantalones pero estaban a medio usar mientras Tsubasa estaba medio en bolas mientras se sentaba dentro del futón

-¡Tsubasa-san, apúrate y escóndete!

-Pero primero tienes que calmarte, Honoka- Aclaró Tsubasa pero la pobre adicta al pan estaba presa del pánico y de los nervios mientras tenía entre sus manos una pila de ropa y se la tiró en plena cara

-¡Esconde todo, vienen ahora!

-Tal vez Honoka-chan tiene algo malo- Decía You que estaba cerca de Chika la cual caminaba llamando a Honoka hasta que finalmente abrió la puerta en la cual todo el pequeño cuarto de la adicta al pan estaba completamente limpio mientras frente a ellas estaba ni nada más ni nada menos que una mujer de cabello naranja oscuro, que por cierto tenía una apariencia similar a Honoka en cuanto peinado y apariencia facial aunque un poco madura, la mujer usaba un suéter purpura con cuello negro, un collar con un pequeño ovillo naranja pardo, gorra boina negra y blue jeans.

La mujer rondaba una edad entre 20 y 25 años, estaba sentada en una pequeña almohada mientras leía una revista, cosa que dejó extrañadas a Chika y You sobretodo la primera a la cual la mujer se le hacía conocida pero no recordaba que Honoka de la noche a la mañana fuese una adulta así como así

-Vaya, pero si son mis dos niñas favoritas- Expresó una sonrisa mientras hacía un pequeño saludo con su mano derecha mientras unas flores la rodeaban haciendo que las dos pequeñas tuvieran una gota en la cabeza a cada una

-¿Qué hace aquí señora?- Preguntó Chika un algo curiosa mientras miraba detenidamente a la mujer, cabello naranja, ojos azules claros, una cara de una adolescente pero no era Honoka, más bien parecía una señora rara o quizás una tía de su niñera pero por alguna razón le caía bien

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué no puedo estar aquí?- Preguntó la mujer mayor un poco extrañada

-Eso no es lo que quiero decir- Chika reclamó aunque su curiosidad la mataba- ¿Por qué está aquí en lugar de Honoka-chan?

La mujer empezó a reírse en voz baja mientras miraba con todo detalle a la pequeña pelinaranja como a la peligris, en verdad ambas juntas eran como un terrón de azúcar

-Hahaha, no te fijes en pequeñas cosas, Chika-chan- Miraba culposamente a la mandarina que traía la pequeña entre sus manos, de hecho no había comido ni en días y ahora tenía que responder a la menor

-Si buscas a Honoka, fue a comprar algunos dulces

-¿Dulces?- Preguntó curiosa la pelinaranja menor

(…)

Mientras tanto dentro del closet corredizo estaban Tsubasa y Honoka sentadas como si estuvieran en una trinchera mientras la conversación de entre dos niñas y la mujer, bueno esa mujer es el futuro de Honoka que por alguna razón llegó a Japón en busca de comida y algo de ropa limpia a lo cual la Honoka presente y las musas tuvieron que acogerla, rara vez la Honky del futuro vivía en la azotea de la escuela u otras veces durmiendo en las casas de alguna de nuestras musas sobre todo las de Umi, Kotori y Nico, la mansión de Maki, el apartamento del Nozoeli o en otras veces el cuarto de la propia Honoka actual.

Tsubasa como la Honoka del presente estaban al tanto de cómo iba el asunto entre la Honoka del futuro y las dos pequeñas. Ambas tratando de ser sigilosas como un gato y silenciosas como un fantasma miraban desde el pequeño rabillo de la puerta, por ahora la pelinaranja mayor estaba teniendo éxito en distraer a las pequeñas, esto era algo forzado pero por ahora el momento estaba yendo muy bien.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto You notaba algo extraño como si un algo le impregnara en su olfato, jaló un poquito de la manga de la chaqueta roja de Chika mientras planteaba algo

-Chika-chan, ¿Notas algo?

-¿Qué cosa, You-chan?

La peligris comenzó a olfatear levemente y se llevaba una sensación rara

-En este cuarto como que algo huele a calamar- La Honoka del futuro al oír semejante tontería decidió abrir la ventana quizás para disipar el olor a cuatro frutas maduras y cuatro potes de crema de leche y chocolate (Ustedes me entienden)

-Hoy es un gran día- Abrió la ventana mostrando que el alba amarilla del cielo rojo se estaba acercando para darle una calida bienvenida a la mañana, la mujer del futuro con una sonrisa preguntó a las dos pequeñas

-¿Qué pasa? Las noto afligidas

En eso la mujer preguntó mirando fijamente los carmines de Chika

-Es un poco extraño verlas a ustedes dos juntas y más cuando se trata de horas muy temprano- La mujer les guiñó el ojo culposamente haciendo que las dos pequeñas se sonrojaran hasta que la pequeña pelinaranja salió a decir

-Estaba de camino aquí, cuando me topé con You-chan y así que decidí traerla acá como un favor

-¿Un favor?

-Sí…- Dijo la pequeña peligris mientras un liguero rubor invadía sus mejillas- Estoy aquí porque quiero ser…- De pronto la pequeña marinerita vio de reojo la puerta como si notara algo o alguna presencia lo que hizo que la pareja oculta allí entrara en estado de hundirse en pozo sin hoyo

Honoka detenidamente miraba a las dos niñas, apenas podían librarse de la pequeña Chika pero no se esperaba que la pequeña You tuviera unos buenos sentidos a tan corta edad, en verdad estaba impresionada mucho mientras Tsubasa estaba con cara de WTF, tal como lo temía, las notaron aunque no se esperaba que fuese la peligris.

La pelinaranja tuvieron que confiarse entre ellas con un ligero chito, tenían que hacer todo lo posible para que su presencia sea más baja mientras ambas trataban de no hacerse oír la ojiazul miraba de manera culposa el cuerpo de Tsubasa, sus pechos eran pequeños y su estatura era como la de Nico aunque algo desarrollado y bien ejercitado, como quería al menos la oportunidad de probar ese cuerpo y si en verdad un pecho plano o un pecho pudieran saber bien, un sonrojo como ardor se sentían en su cara y un pequeño latido se sentía en su interior. La pobre se maldecía así por sentirse de esa manera, lo mismo cuando pasaba cuando se veía así misma en el futuro probablemente tendría un cuerpo conservado como bien exquisito… Como quería que la hiciera gritar bien rico.

Bajó su mirada al suelo mientras se preguntaba, ¿Por qué carajos su corazón latía en momentos así? Tsubasa no tenía la culpa de ser una chica de pechos planos ni de tener una apariencia casi masculina aunque le parecía linda e irresistible o su propia yo del futuro que tirara a Sexy

-Oye, Chika-chan, ya me voy a ver la tele- Decía You mientras notable los nacientes cielos blancos que indicaban la llegada de la mañana

-Pero acabamos de entrar- Decía Chika tirando a reclamar pero la pequeña You le mostró el rteloj, a esas horas estaban dando su programa favorito a lo cual la peligris se fue a la sala de la casa Kousaka para ver algo de televisión o bien quizás de probar un platillo de la tienda Homura mientras Chika seguía ahí mientras miraba a la mujer mayor, se parecía a Honoka que podría ser ella pero con esas ropas y el cabello largo obviamente no lo era.

-Oh, estoy impresionada- Decía Honoka mientras prendió la televisión, puso botón de mudo y en efecto estaban dando Candy Candy- Justo lo que se esperaba de la programación infantil de la mañana

La pequeña pelinaranja seguía mirando detenidamente a la pelinaranja mayor la cual se sentía extraña como si la prensa o el papparazzi la invadieran

-Oye, Chika-chan, si esperas demasiado tiempo You te dejará pronto… ¿No crees?- Le dedicó una linda sonrisa haciendo que la pequeña sonriera mientras desde lejos You llamaba a su amiga la cual decidió responder a su amiga

-¡You-chan, yo también voy!- Miró a la adulta- Volveré después para estar con Honoka-chan, ah y dile que le envío esto- Le ofreció la mandarina a lo cual la pelinaranja mayor aceptó amablemente y en menos de nada se fue a donde la cocina, probablemente tenían que desayunar. La mujer adulta cerró la puerta y en eso abrió la puerta corrediza donde estaba la pareja oculta

-Se han ido a la cocina para desayunar- Decía entre susurros- Por ahora nadie se dio de cuenta de ustedes

En eso salió Honoka mientras Tsubasa estaba desmayada e inconsciente dando a entender que la pelinaranja aprovechó para devolverle el favor de hecho tenía puesto el arnés, era comprobado que se lo hizo bien sabroso a lo cual la Honoka del futuro quedó absorta y más cuando su yo del presente se le acercó sensualmente, no se conformaba con solo querer a Tsubasa sino también a ella misma, quería ver si en el futuro era una dominante o una pasiva a todo dar.

La pelinaranja tragó grueso y decidió aceptar la propuesta de su yo misma a lo cual decidieron sacar un futón se metieron ahí y después el resto es historia… Y fue así como Honoka tuvo el mejor trío de su historia.

ah, ah, tsubasa-san voy a

estoy acabando

está bien, adelante

Muéstrame tu lindo lugar Cumming

tsubasa-san

sí

puedes quedarte asi

te amo

Cierra tus ojos

Estaré contigo todo el tiempo

buenas noches


End file.
